In well operations, extending a horizontal and/or an otherwise deviated section of a wellbore can be an attractive way to increase production. A “build section” refers to a section of a wellbore that transitions between the vertical and horizontal sections of the wellbore. The build section and horizontal section of a well design may typically encounter problematic friction due to gravitational force applied on downhole tubular structures, such as a casing string or the drill string, against the wall of the wellbore. The friction may be increased as the tubular structure is extended within these sections of the wellbore. Such increases in problematic friction caused by the deviated and/or horizontal section can lead to challenges such as buckling, excess torque, etc.